kids_world_sing_along_songsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney-MGM Sing Alongs: The Gang's All Here
Disney-MGM Sing Alongs: The Gang's All Here is fourth series from the Disney-MGM Sing Alongs series. Songs #The Kids World Show Theme #Warcraft Babies #Spanky McFarland (the tune of Frosty the Snowman) (The Little Rascals) #Junior Crack Corn (Problem Child) #This is Emily Yeung Theme Song #Daniel Cook (the tune of This Old Man) (This Is Daniel Cook) #Ryan & Friends (the tune of Things Type Aquarium Homes) (Kids World) #Becky Icebox O'Shea (the tune of Take Me Out to the Ball Game) (Little Giants) #Family (NickyHelp, 76859Thomas1, ZacTheBear, R2ninjaturtle and all the others) (Comparisons!) (The Cousin Crew) #A-N-N-I-E (the tune of B-I-N-G-O) (Annie 1982, Annie: A Royal Adventures, Annie 1999 and Annie 2014) #Cindy and Bobby (the tune of Beauty & the Beast) (The Brady Bunch) #The Alvin Twist #Do Michelle Believe in Love (Full House) #I Like You Just Like You Are (The Land Before Time) #The World is a Rainbow (Kids Tube Music Video/YouTube (Comparison) #Mom & Me (Sesame Street) #Everyone is Special (Sing Along with Barney) (Barneymiller 123abc) #Cartoon All-Stars Rock (the tune of Rugrats Rock) (Cartoon All-Stars: The Series) #I Miss You (The Seventh Brother) #Hey Hey The Pals Are Here (Barney) #Micheal Jackson Had a Friend Disney-MGM Adventures) #Caillou's Friends Song (Caillou) #That's What It Means to Be a Friend (PBSKids Music Video) #Disney Mambo Number 5 (Remix) #Mis Amigos (the tune of De Colores) Selena) #The Children Dances Tonight (the tune of The Lion Sleeps Tonight) (Kids Tube!) #We Sing-a-Ling-a-Ling with All Our Hearts to You (Wee Sing) Characters 'Linking Footage' 'Inserts:' Gallery The Kids World Show Theme.png|The Kids World Show Theme|link=The Kids World Show Theme Warcraft Babies.jpg|"Warcraft Babies"|link="Warcraft Babies" Spanky McFarland.jpg|Spanky McFarland|link=Spanky McFarland Junior Crack Corn.jpg|"Junior Crack Corn"|link="Junior Crack Corn" Emily Yeung.jpg|"This Is Emily Yeung"|link="This Is Emily Yeung" Daniel Cook.jpg|"Daniel Cook"|link="Daniel Cook" Ryan & Friends.jpg|"Ryan & Friends"|link="Ryan & Friends" Becky Icebox O'Shea.jpg|"Becky Icebox O'Shea"|link="Becky Icebox O'Shea" Family.jpg|"Family"|link="Family" A-N-N-I-E.jpg|"A-N-N-I-E"|link="A-N-N-I-E" Cindy and Bobby.jpg|"Cindy and Bobby"|link="Cindy and Bobby" The Alvin Twist.jpg|"The Alvin Twist"|link="The Alvin Twist" Do Michelle Believe In Love.jpg|"Do Michelle Believe In Love"|link="Do Michelle Believe In Love" I Like It Just Like You Are.jpg|"I Like It Just Like You Are"|link="I Like It Just Like You Are" The World Is A Rainbow.jpg|"The World Is A Rainbow"|link="The World Is A Rainbow" Mom & Me.jpg|"Mom & Me"|link="Mom & Me" Everyone Is Special.png|"Everyone Is Special"|link="Everyone Is Special" Cartoon All-Stars Rock.jpg|"Cartoon All-Stars Rock"|link="Cartoon All-Stars Rock" I Miss You.gif|"I Miss You"|link="I Miss You" Hey Hey The Pals Are Here.jpg|"Hey Hey The Pals Are Here"|link="Hey Hey The Pals Are Here" Micheal Jackson Had A Friend.jpg|"Micheal Jackson Had A Friend"|link="Micheal Jackson Had A Friend" Caillou's Friends Song.jpg|"Caillou's Friends Song"|link="Caillou's Friends Song" That's What It Means To Be A Friend.jpg|"That's What It Means To Be A Friend"|link="That's What It Means To Be A Friend" Disney Mambo #5.jpg|"Disney Mambo #5"|link="Disney Mambo #5" Mis Amigos.jpg|"Mis Amigos"|link="Mis Amigos" The Children Dance Tonight.jpg|"The Children Dances Tonight"|link="The Children Dances Tonight" We Sing-A-Ling-A-Ling With All Our Hearts To You.jpg|"We Sing-A-Ling-A-Ling With All Our Hearts To You"|link="We Sing-A-Ling-A-Ling With All Our Hearts To You" Category:Sing Along Songs videos and DVD Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Disney-MGM Sing Alongs